Eliminar
Información Kyoka Matsumoto Sandoval es una jugadora de los equipos Diamond Dust, Caos, Inazuma Japon, Las Aguilas Imperiales y Ventisca Sapphire. Es defensa, centrocampista y delantera. Historia Cuando era pequeña, vivía en compañia de sus padres y sus hermanos. Era muy feliz y parecia que asi seguiria, pero todo cambio para ella en solo cuestion de meses. Un día cualquiera, en el cual decía que era uno de sus mejores días, su madre murió a causa de un accidente. Fue en ese momento, que su vida comenzo a volverse oscura. Junto a sus hermanos, tuvo que presenciar el funeral de su madre a una temprana edad. Despues de aquel día, ella se volvío bastante fría y siempre buscaba la oportunidad de suicidarse, pero siempre, por fortuna, su hermano lograba detenerla. Su padre tenía que trabajar bastante para lograr mantenerla a ella y a sus hermanos Hiroshi, Yuriko y Takumi. Mas un día, su padre ambien muere por acto de naturaleza y ella junto a sus hermanos quedan al cuidado de una tía de parte paterna. Pero ella, siempre los maltrataba, dejandoles sin comer, pegandoles sin motivo alguno y poniendolos a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa. Ella le preguntaba el porque y su tía siempre le respondía que de no ser por su madre, ella estaría casada con su padre y no tendría la vida que tenía. Al conocer a Eduardo y a Akimitsu, estos se dieron cuenta de todo lo que le ocurria pues en mas de una ocasio ella llegaba golpeada a la primaria. Nunca quiso decirles lo que ocurría, pues sabía que si decía algo podría irle peor. Sus dos amigos se dieron cuenta, gracias a Aika, su amiga, que ella era maltratada al igual que sus hermanos. Entonces, fue que decidieron ayudarla. Tuvo que pasar mas de 6 meses para que por fin, ella y sus hermanos pudiesen escapar de los maltratos de sus tíos, para irse a vivir con sus abuelos maternos, mas en su mente quedaron los recuerdos de aquello que sufrio de niña. Temporada del Instituto Alien Cuando ella se fue a estudiar a Japón con autorización de sus abuelos, era rechazada por la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de su escuela. Era muy agresiva, y deseaba demostrarles de alguna manera a todos que podría tener un poder mucho mayor. Fue que descubrio la piedra Alius, gracias a que Seijiro Kira, le propuso volverse mas poderosa y los beneficios que le traería. Por acto de inconsiencia, ella cayó en la trampa y la piedra Alius se apodero de su cuerpo. Ahi conoció a Gazelle, Ulvida, Grand, Burn, Venere, Desarm, Heat, Lezze y a Nepha. Se hizo muy buena amiga de todos menos de Gazelle, pues siempre era bastante cortante con el. Muchas veces, Heat y Ulvida trataron que ambos se llevaran bien, lograndolo, aunque no del todo. Ella jugo en el partido de Raimon vs. Diamond Dust y de Raimon vs. Caos. Sin embargo, en el partido de Caos vs. Raimon, su mente se corrompe bastante cuando dentro de ella se produce un desequilibrio por parte de la piedra alius. Dentro de ella, su mente se divide: Por una parte esta la nueva Shimori y por otro lado, esta quien era. Esto ocasiona una colision en su interior, que le produce un daño. Despues de esto, Seijiro decide que ya no es apta para continuar en el Instituto, lo que causa molestia en el interior de la chica. Sin embargo, Ulvida le dice que es por su bien y ella no viendo otra alternativa, deja de asistir al Instituto Alien para concentrarse en la lucha que tiene Raimon. Temporada del Futbol Frontera Internacional Ella no fue convocada para la seleccion japonesa pero ya habia recibido una oferta para estar en la selección mexicana. Sin embargo, la rechazo para poder ver las eliminatorias de Asia. Siguio de cerca al equipo japones desde su primer enfrentamiento, dado a que Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban ahi. Pero en el partido contra Corea, por poco no se presenta debido a ciertos problemas personales. Despues de llegar al estadio, noto que Inazuma Japon no llegaba por lo que se preocupo bastante por que algo les hubiera sucedido aunque se alivio bastante cuando los vio llegar. Miro con determinacion el partido, ya que le parecia interesante la forma de juego que ambos equipos tenian. Sabia que las tecnicas de Korea eran fuertes comparadas a las del Inazuma Japon. En el momento en que algunos jugadores comenzaron a salir lesionados a causa de la tecnica especial de Korea, ya tenia presente que los acabarian facil. En el medio tiempo, bajo por casualidad de las gradas y se presento ante el Inazuma Japon. Endo fue quien la reconocio al instante al igual que Laura, mientras que el equipo tardo unos minutos. Ella les dijo que a este paso, Korea los derrotaria, asi que si querian impedirlo, de alguna manera tenian que vencer la tecnica especial de dicho equipo. Endo le planteo unirse solo por este partido al equipo pero ella inmediatamente nego diciendo que no podia, pues no era seleccionada y mucho menos seria lo ideal. Pasaron varios minutos discutiendo hasta que finalmente accedio, pero todavia faltaba la aprobacion del entrenador Kudou. De alguna manera, Endo la logro convencer junto a Laura y asi fue como temporalmente se unio al Inazuma Japon. Cuando ingreso al campo de juego, tanto Afuro como Suzuno y Nagumo no sabian quien era. Conforme el partido pasaba, poco a poco iban descubriendo que la chica que jugaba era Kyoka, su compañera de equipo en el Instituto Alien. Con ella y la ayuda de todo el equipo, lograron romper la tecnica especial de Korea y asi ganar el partido. Al termino de este, Kyoka se acerca a Nagumo y Suzuno para sonreirles. Nagumo se muestra confuso cuando Suzuno le dice que es Isthar. Ella frunce el ceño y dice que no le vuelvan a decir asi, pues su nombre es Kyoka Matsumoto Sandoval. En ese momento, Hiroto se acerca junto a Midorikawa y los 5 ríen. Tiempo despues, Kyoka se presenta en el Raimon para entregar el uniforme del Inazuma Japon mas Kido le dice que no sera necesario. Kyoka se muestra sorprendida cuando Kudou le dice que a partir de hoy es una jugadora oficial del Inazuma Japon. Ella mira a Goenji y el asiente con una sonrisa; en su rostro se ve la emocion y agradece al entrenador por la oportunidad, prometiendo dar lo mejor de si en cada partido. Al llegar a Licoot, se le ve sorprendida al igual que las gerentes por la belleza del lugar. En su estadia se hace amiga de Fidio Aldena, Gianluca Zanardi, Marco Masseratti, gracias a Laura Excla. Todo parecia ir bien hasta que su enfermedad hizo que se desvaneciera en el partido contra el equipo Argentino. Una vez que fue llevada al hospital, Endo junto a Hiroshi, Goenji y Kido le dijeron que la desicion del entrenador ya era oficial: A partir de hoy, ya no jugaria si no que seria una gerente mas. Le dio algo de molestia, pero tenia que aceptarlo, pues era por su bien. Pasado un rato, Goenji se quedo con ella a hablar un poco, acerca de su familia. Ella le dice que sus padres murieron hace mucho y que desde entonces ella saca a adelante a sus hermanos y a sus abuelos maternos. En ese momento, Hiroshi entra y ella mira con una sonrisa al chico. Hiroshi le dice que le ha dado un gran susto, mientras Kyoka rie algo divertida. Goenji le pregunta si el es su hermano, y Hiroshi asiente con una gran sonrisa preguntando si no lo parecen. El delantero niega y a ellos les resbala una gotita por la sien diciendo que no era el unico que no lo creia. Sale del hospital 4 dias despues y se integra junto a Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka como una gerente. Conforme los partidos avanzan muestra su apoyo a sus compañeros de equipo, incluso tuvo que pedir que la integraran al equipo cuando Haruna y Lika fueron secuestradas por Desta y Sein, cosa que logro despues de mucho pedir. Ella fue con el equipo de Kido, dispuesta a jugar para ayudar en el rescate de Haruna. Lamentablemente, su capacidad ya no era la misma por lo que no pudo jugar contra el equipo de Sein y Desta. Se sintio aliviada cuando Lika y Haruna fueron rescatadas, ya que ambas eran sus amigas, aunque a la primera la conocia desde muy poco. En el partido contra el Congo, noto que habia ciertas similitudes entre el equipo de Little Gigants e Inazuma Japon. Musito que seria algo interesante este choque, entre ambos equipos. No dejo solo en ningun momento al equipo y los animo hasta que, ganaron el partido. Su ultima aparicion fue en la graduacion del Raimon. Se ve que su uniforme es igual al de Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka solo que la diferencia, era su moño morado. Ve junto a ella a su hermana Yuriko con el mismo uniforme pero con el moño en color naranja, a su prima Kokoro con el mismo uniforme pero con el moño en color azul, a su hermano Hiroshi con el uniforme varonil, a su prima Harumi y a Takumi. Este ultimo habia sido encontrado por Tsuki Asahi, hermana de la madre del pequeño, asi que al tener un familiar dispuesto a cuidar de el, habia recuperado su apellido y a partir de aquel día era Takumi Asahi. En el partido de graduación prefiere quedarse en la banca mirando el partido con una sonrisa mientras sus mechones se mueven con el viento. En ese momento, Laura se sienta a su lado junto a Shin y dice que extrañara este tipo de momentos. Ventisca Sapphire Despues de haberse graduado de la secundaria Raimon, ella funda el equipo Ventisca Sapphire en conjunto con sus amigas Saray Afuro y Laura Excla. Saray era jugadora de las Chiigirls! y del Raimon mientras que Laura era su mejor amiga y habia estado en el Inazuma Japon con ella. Como pensaron que ya no se podrian ver por que posiblemente irian a escuelas diferentes, fundaron el equipo Ventisca Sapphire. Se dieron a la tarea entonces, de encontrar jugadores y lo hicieron. Como manager estaban Amane Eiko Hideki y Kora Izumi, hermana de Laura Excla. Como jugadoras estaban ella, Saray Afuro, Murasaki Endo, su hermano Hiroshi Matsumoto, Karen Tanaka, Shin Sumira, Sakura Okamoto , Yumiko Mitsui, su primo Haruto Hideki,Eduardo Salins y Akimitsu Matsura . Ya como su entrenador, estaba Andres Tarenzi, de nacionalidad Italiana y conocido del padre de Edu. Plataforma en el GO! Aparece como la nueva maestra de musica en la secundaria Raimon. Se nota que su estilo ha cambiado y ahora es una persona distinta. Es la esposa de Suzuno y tiene 5 hijos: Eimi Suzuno, Daiki Suzuno, Yumetsu Suzuno, Rosalie Suzuno y Hikaru Suzuno. Busca la manera de apoyar al Raimon para traer de nuevo a la normalidad el futbol. Se le puede ver siempre acompañada de Laura, esposa de Nagumo y de Shin, esposa de Fudo. Los hijos de ellas dos, asisten a la misma escuela que los suyos, es decir a Raimon, aunque en un principio Eimi pensaba estar en la secundaria Genei. Conforme el tiempo pasa se descubre que es parte de la Revolucion. Sin embargo, cuando Endo dice que dejara el Raimon ella se moesta diciendo que porque lo hacia, sin imaginar que lo entenderia mas tarde. Se alegro al ver a muchos de sus viejos amigos como Fubuki, Aki, Kogure, Someoka, Afuro, Osamu, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, entre otros. Chrono Stone El pasado de Kyoka fue alterado por Alpha, pues al parecer no conocia a ningun chico del Inazuma Japon o a los chicos de Sun Garden debido a que, ella nació en México y nunca puso un pie en Japón. Al pasar esto, ella no conoció a Suzuno por lo que su relación nunca sucedió, por lo que tampoco jugó con el equipo Japones. En este caso, ella estuvo enamorada de Eduardo Salins y fue novia de esté, mientras que en el futbol, ella pertenecio desde un principio al equipo Mexicano. Pero un día, una chica se le presento en el camino cuando ella venía de entrenar con su equipo. Esta chica era su hija, Eimi, quien le explico que ella venía para arreglar su linea del tiempo. Ella se mostro bastante confundida, ya que dijo que eso era imposible, pues no estaba casada ni mucho menos tenia hijos. Eimi, le explicó que su pasado había sido modificado y que por eso, no la recordaba. Ella negó y trató de continuar su camino, pero se topó con Fey. El le dijo, que debería escuchar a Eimi, para que le aclarara todo. Ella suspiro y aceptó. Fue que ambos fueron a casa de Kyoka y allí en compañía del equipo, osea el Raimon, le contaron que un chico llamado Alpha, con tal de desaparecer el fútbol, había modificado su historia con tal tambien de que nunca conociera a Suzuno Fuusuke, ni nacieran Eimi, Daiki, Yumetsu y Rosalie, es mas, para que ni siquiera adoptaran a Hikaru. Ella preguntó entonces que era en su epoca. Ellos le contestaron que era su maestra de música y su entrenadora en algunas ocasiones. Le contaron que había estado en el Instituto Alíen, Inazuma Japón, Ligthing Beta y su actual equipo "Las aguilas imperiales". Entre mas le contaban, Kyoka mas seria se ponía tratando de poder relacionar todo. Finalmente, cuando ellos le dijeron que tendrían que vencer a Alpha en un partido, para volver todo a la normalidad. Ella dijo que si las cosas eran asi, pues los ayudaria en lo que pudiese. Fue como entreno día a día con ellos, sin imaginarse que Wandaba y Fey decían que ella y Eimi eran compatibles para el Mixi-Max, hasta que el Dorado se enteró y mando a Alpha y a Protocolo Omega. Ella se enfrenta junto a los chicos, contra Protocolo Omega. Iban perdiendo, cuando Fey le dijo que hiciera el Mixi-Max con Eimi. Ella dijo, que no sabía ni que era, por lo que no podria hacerlo. Eimi le dijo que tuviese confianza en ella, pues despues de todo, ella era su hija. Suspiró y asintió para acceder a realizar el Mixi-Max con Eimi. Se sorprendió cuando miró a Eimi totalmente cambiada: Con los ojos negros como ella, unos mechones negros combinados con su cabello grisaceo y la piel clara. Poco despues de haber derrotado a Protocolo Omega, les dio las gracias a los chicos. Le dijo a Eimi que sin duda, ella era su hija. Antes de que Eimi partiera, ella le dio una cajita y le dijo que, en su epoca, debería abrirlo. Finalmente, vió partir a los chicos mientras susurraba que ellos tendria bastante exito. Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Despues del Holy Road, Kyoka regreso a ser maestra de Música pero esta vez, en la secundaria Seidouzan. Takuto no entendia bien pero ella le explicó, que ya había terminado su deber ahí y por lo tanto, ahora podría impartir clases en otro instituto. Pero le aclaro que Daiki, Hikaru y Eimi seguirian estudiando en el Raimon. Pero un día estando en compañia de Hiroshi, Amane y Hiroto dice sentir muy mal y sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Amane le pregunta, si se tomo los medicamentos que el doctor le habia recetado, a lo que ella asiente mientras dice que nunca habia sentido un dolor asi. Hiroto le dice entonces que vaya al doctor y ella dice que si. Pero al momento de haber dicho que si, cae inconsiente al piso. Con ayuda de Hiroshi y Hiroto, suben al auto a Kyoka y la llevan al hospital. El medico les dice que tiene que ser internada pero antes les pregunta si, ella habia sufrido del corazón antes. Hiroshi dice que si, y al responder esto, dice que Kyoka sufrio un infarto y que por lo tanto tendra que quedarse ahi en el hospital. Mas tarde, su estado empeora y pro lo tanto, los medicos la deciden trasladar hasta el hospital de Corea. Al enterarse de esto, Suzuno decide que lo mejor sera que alguien vaya con ella, por lo que le dice a Eimi, la mayor por algunos minutos, que vaya a Corea. El fuego del nuevo futuro (Fanfic) Pasaron 10 años desde lo del GO, Chrono Stone y Galaxy, y ahora tiene 34 años. Sigue siendo la maestra de música en Seidouzan pero de ves en cuando es gerente del Neo Raimon Generation. Ayuda a su hermano Hiroshi, a entrenar al equipo para el Torneo Fire of Destiny, al cual han decidido entrar. Ella supo desde un principio que llamarían a Rosalie y a Kasumi para el equipo mexicano, sin embargo no dijo nada. Junto a Laura Nagumo, Sayuri Mizore Aldena, Etsuko Kido, Tsubasa Tsunami, Hikari Didouji, quien esta casada con Goenji Shuuya, y Nikko Daidouji, se encarga de ayudar en lo que puede a su hermano, con el torneo. Apariencia Temporada de la Alius: Tiene el pelo color negro y lacio al final del cuello con ciertos reflejos en color rojo, sus ojos son de un color lila sin brillo, su piel es clara y mide 1.64. Temporada FFI: Su apariencia normal es el pelo color negro azabache hasta los hombros lacio-ondulado junto a dos mechones blancos cayendo en sus hombros, sus ojos son negros con cierto brillo que solo se distingue con el reflejo del sol, su piel es clara y mide 1.64. En la graduacion se alacio el pelo y sus dos mechones no se notaban. Inazuma Eleven Go: Tiene el pelo color negro azabache lacio hasta mas abajo de sus caderas, sus ojos son de un color negro pero con mas brillo, su piel es un poco mas clara, mide lo mismo que Natsumi y sigue teniendo sus dos mechones blancos, solo que ya no se le notan tanto. Un fleco que le cae en puntas hacia sus ojos, complementa su imagen. Personalidad Temporada de la Alius: Es una chica bastante arrogante y fria. No le interesa nada ni nadie, solo le importa ganar a como de lugar. Cuando pisa el campo de juego se vuelve mas violenta de lo normal, hasta el punto de hacerse daño ella misma. Temporada FFI: Se ve que es una chica con cierto transtorno de bipolaridad. Algunas veces ella se muestra timida, amable y amigable pero tambien puede llegar a ser muy orgullosa y fria. No le gusta seguir ordenes, por lo que siempre contradice a los demas. Es muy leal a sus amigos, siempre protegera a su familia a costa de todo. Es bastante bromista y junto a Kogure, son los que mas bromas hacen a todos en el equipo. Inazuma Eleven Go: Al parecer los años, la han logrado suavizar un poco en la cuestion de su caracter. Es un poco mas amable, paciente y es muy amorosa con sus hijos. Siempre le da buenos consejos a sus alumnos y sobretodo a sus hijos y sobrinos. Reconoce cuando se equivoca, y tambien cuando se enfada por pequeñeces. Es bastante leal a sus amigos y seria cuando los asuntos lo requieren. Técnicas *'Defensa Combinada' *Campo Solar (Con Amane/Eunice) *'Ataque Individual' *Corona Glacial *Águila Azteca *Centello Gamma *Lanza Azteca *Centello Electrostatico *'Ataque Combinado' *Glacial de la oscuridad Eterna (Con Amane/Eunice y Hiroshi/Emmanuel) *Chute Aereo (Con Maiko/Elizabeth) *'Defensa Individual' *Arena Movediza Familia *Karina Sandoval/Jannet Sandoval (Madre Fallecida). *Ryota Matsumoto/ Oscar Keuler(Padre Fallecido). *Takumi Matsumoto/ Oliver Keuler (Hermano Adoptivo). *Hiroshi Matsumoto/ Emmanuel Keuler (Hermano biologico). *Yuriko Matsumoto/ Nathalie Keuler (Hermana biologica) *Amane Eiko Hideki/ Eunice Dalem (Prima/hermana). *Haruto Hideki/ Leonel Dalem (Primo/hermano). *Asuka Sandoval/ Dafne Sandoval (Tia). *Minoru Hideki/ Mike Dalem (Tio). *Tamiko Hiashi/ Janice Sorelli (Abuela materna) *James Sandoval (Abuelo materno) *Hiyori Ishima/ Alice Valley (Abuela Paterna) *Shirou Matsumoto/ Ryan Keuler (Abuelo Paterno) En el Go *Suzuno Fuusuke (Esposo). *Daiki Suzuno (Hijo). *Eimi Suzuno (Hija). *Rosalie Suzuno (Hija) *Yumetsu Suzuno (Hijo) *Sayuri Kiyama (Sobrina) *Miyui Kira (Sobrina) *Kasumi Kira (Sobrina) *Kazuo Hideki (Sobrino) *Akito Matsumoto (Sobrino) *Mery Nagumo (Sobrina) *Jeik Nagumo (Sobrino) *Ren Nagumo (Sobrino) *Keria Fudou (Sobrino) *Miyoko Fudou (Sobrino) *Sora Masseratti (Sobrina) *Kira Masseratti (Sobrina) *Issei Toramaru (Sobrino) *Miyabi Toramaru (Sobrina) *Sorato Toramaru (Sobrino) *Aika Martinez Hiraoka/ Aika Matsumoto (Cuñada) *Toramaru Utsunomiya (Cuñado) 10 Años despues del Go *Minato Namikawa (Nieto). *Mariko Namikawa (Nieta). *Namikawa Rensuke (Suegro). *Yukie Kousaka/ Matsumoto (Cuñada) *Sally Matsumoto (Sobrina) *Akane Yamana/ Suzuno (Suegra). *Saiki Suzuno (Nieto). En el Futuro *Natsuki Suzuno (Bisnieta). *Hiroki Suzuno (Bisnieto) Curiosidades *Muchos se preguntan como su dorsal pudo ser el 6 en Inazuma Japón, si ese era el dorsal de Kogure. *Aunque a veces no lo admita, tiene ciertos momentos de rivalidad con Nagumo y Someoka. *Tiene una bisnieta llamada Natsuki Suzunoy un bisnieto llamado Hiroki Suzuno. *Ella sufre del corazón desde muy pequeña, pero aun asi juega el futbol. *Si hacemos una comparacion entre Eimi y ella, ambas quizas sean distintas en la apariencia pero en la forma de juego tienen la misma habilidad. *Es conocida en el futbol como "La diosa del centello solar" *Tiene un relicario de plata que le es muy valioso. *En el IE ella fue capitan del equipo "Las aguilas Imperiales" de México, el cual hizo presentacion en el torneo Intercontinental de Futbol. *Fue capitana del equipo "Ligthing Beta" el cual formaba parte de un instituto que daba un parecido semejante al Alien. *Puede realizar el Mixi-Max con Eimi Suzuno y Yasu Odorimasu. *En el Go, es la maestra de musica de Shindou Takuto pero al terminar todo lo del Holy Road y Chrono Stone, ella imparte clases en Seidouzan. *En el Go se lleva mejor con Natsumi, cosa que sorprende aun a muchos. *Su nombre "Kyoka" significa flor de albaricoque. *Su mejor amiga es Yumi Honoka. Ambas entrenan juntas y se entienden mejor que nadie. Galería Shimori x suzuno by lauraexcla-d5svywr.jpg|Kyoka x Suzuno Pizap.com10.468898022081702951362956495971 (Hospital).jpg|Kyoka en el hospital despues del partido. Pizap.com10.296004873700439931363920123113.jpg|Kyoka y Shigeto Shimorialos8.jpg|Kyoka ( 8 years) Natsumi.jpg|Kyoka en el Ending "Otakebi Boy Wao" Collageinagirls.jpg|Anzu, Ale, Amane, Aiba, Kyoka y Alejandra Natsumi-1-.jpg|Kyoka escuchando las explicaciones de Eimi 1309466665925 f.jpg|El desmayo de Kyoka LINEART SHIMORI.png|Kyoka de adulta en el Go! Meli Angel Lineart.jpg|Kyoka (Angel version) Shimori y Yumetsu (de bebé).png|Kyoka y Yumetsu de bebé LOL ending IEMovie HQ.png|Saray y Kyoka en la caravana Relámpago (Pelicula) Ahiru,eliethyShimori.jpg|Ahiru, Elieth, Toko, Rika, Fuyuka y Kyoka HERMANOS.png|Kyoka y Hiroshi (17 years) ShisuGO.png|Kyoka en Inazuma Eleven Go (Aparicion) Bromas.png|Las bromas de Kogure EL COLAPSO EN ARGENTINA.png|El colapso de Kyoka TGCSHIMORI.jpg|TGC de Kyoka como capitana de "Las águilas Imperiales" TGC MASTUMOTO.jpg|TGC de Kyoka con el uniforme del Raimon Shin,shimoriyshin.jpg|Shin, Laura y Kyoka (TGC) 973273279.png|Kyoka en la graduación de Raimon. Shimori en el videojuego.jpg|Kyoka en el videojuego Tumblr mk2p7ysKvW1rrcyelo1 500.jpg|Shuuji, Nagumo y Kyoka EquipoDiamond6.jpg|Kyoka en el Diamond Collab con saray.jpg|Saray, Kyoka, Natsumi y Aki Tumblr maz2kakSQj1qzvtljo1 5006.jpg|Aika Yaotome y Shimori Matsumoto Shimori by yaotome aika.jpg|Shimori Matsumoto by Yaotome Aika Aika-Shimori-and-Natsumi-inazuma-eleven .jpg|Aika, Natsumi y Shimori Picasion.com 5c5e71bafb787401ba11c92f75f89bf5.gif Conversaciones.jpg|Shimori conversando con su tía Asuka en la final del Holy Road Pizap.com13886307871201.jpg Dark-and-ligth-dilema.jpg|Kyoka Matsumoto Sandoval//Melisa Keuler Sandoval Collab OC.jpg|Collab Inazuma.Eleven.8878844.jpg Shimori fairy.JPG|Shimori fairy by Elieth V. Chandal Equipo Mexicano.jpg|Kyoka con el Chandal del Equipo Mexicano 8282.jpg|Kyoka y Amane Kyoka ice queen.PNG|By Elieth Valtinas Yuriko Kyoka and Anzu.jpg|Anzu Abukara, Yuriko Matsumoto y Kyoka 10371378 1440819862841994 929446679819270712 n.jpg|Honaka y Kyoka 10262055 244564959074628 290648323180572115 n.jpg|Pandora y Kyoka Kido Kyoka y Haruto GO!.jpg|Haruto, Kyoka y Kido Kyoka matsumoto.jpg|Kyoka Matsumoto :3 by Yumi Honoka Pizap.com14031226879721.jpg|¡Inazuma Japon! Kyoka y Yumi Kyoka_Matsumoto_Happy_Face.jpg|Kyoka con el uniforme de su antigua secundaria Hyo_Matsumoto.jpg|Hyo Matsumoto (Genderbert) The managers face after what Tsunami said.png Kyoka cabreada con Haruna.png|Kyoka y Haruna by Mada(Gaa) Kyoka GRADUACION by Gaa.jpg|contenta en la graduacion by mada Sari-chan,Kyoka-sempai y Haruka-san.png|Suta,Kyoka y Haruka by mada Kyoka Kokoro Yuriko Amane opening game version.jpg Categoría:Personajes con personalidades oscuras Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Fuusuke Suzuno Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes con el pelo negro Categoría:Personajes con los ojos negros Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:Defensas Categoría:Equipo Las Águilas Imperiales Categoría:Familia Suzuno Categoría:Familia Matsumoto-Sandoval Categoría:El fuego del nuevo futuro Categoría:Centrocampistas